


</strong>A Rose By Any Other Name...

by rock_mafia



Series: Dog Days 'Verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Transformation, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_mafia/pseuds/rock_mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> John gets up close and personal with Teyla and then finds out what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	</strong>A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

>  Second installment in my Dog Days 'verse. I know it's weird and probably serves no purpose, but I'm having fun darnit. Written at work so forgive the typos and such. Don't forget I'm a comment whore.

"This is most strange," Teyla remarked from the doorway of John's quarters. Rodney just rolled his eyes because really? All the weird shit she's probably seen in her lifetime in the Pegasus galaxy and she was calling _this_ strange?

"I think it's cool," Ronon grinned, reaching down to ruffle John's pointy (of course) ears. John gave a throaty grumble but he didn't try to eat Ronon, which Rodney took as a good thing. "Who's gonna keep him?"

John barked and did that glaring thing.

Rodney ignored him and grabbed the open laptop from John's desk. "That's why I called you both here. I took the liberty of devising a schedule. I think it would be best if John had a little bit of stability, given his current situation, so in an attempt to keep things as 'normal' as humanly… err… as normal as possible, we'll take turns staying here with him."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Rodney," Teyla said.

Rodney puffed his chest out a little until John stared at him. He felt a little stupid, so he straightened and cleared his throat. "Right. Okay. I guess I'll take the first shift because Elizabeth is sending a team of scientists and linguists back through the gate. She wanted you two to stay here, but I managed to convince her that you should go with them. It'll save time in finding the damn outpost."

"Would it not be best if you came too? Surely, if anybody could figure out how to fix the machine, it would be you."

"That's what _I_ said, but Elizabeth decided I would be of more use here, so whatever. Looks like I'm on doggy duty until you guys get back." John growled. "Oh, shut up. I didn't mean it like that."

"Very well," Teyla said, bowing just a little. It gave Rodney a great view down her top, which he took full advantage of until John whined. Frowning, Teyla crouched down in front of him and held her hand out for John to sniff. "I am glad you are alright, John," she said. "A little different than I am used to perhaps." She smiled and Rodney was pretty sure that John was smirking as smugly as a dog could as he practically shoved his nose right into her cleavage.

A very un-Teyla like squeal escaped her as John's cold nose touched her skin, but she just laughed and ruffled John's fur.

Life was so unfair.

"Let us know if you need anything," Ronon said and Rodney didn't know if he was talking to him or John so he just waved him off.

He waited until they were alone before he turned to John and glared. "You are such a dog," Rodney sniped and John gave a wheezy bark that probably meant John was laughing at him. Rodney rolled his eyes and closed the laptop. "So… here we are. In your room. What do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie? Or… what do dogs do?"

John jumped up on the bed and turned around a few times before he flopped down, resting his head on his paws.

"Right… you must be exhausted. I guess transforming from human to dog is exhausting. So… you just… lay there like a good bo— um, hang out here and I'll just… yes."

He dropped down into the desk chair and sat the laptop down on the desk before he opened it back up. He was still waiting to hear from Carson, which was an annoyance in and of itself. How difficult could it be to identify a dog?

Reaching up, Rodney tapped his radio. "McKay to Beckett, come in."

"What, Rodney? I'm a little busy."

"Doing what? Clearly not completing the simple task I gave you."

"I have other patients than the Colonel, you know."

On the bed, John growled so Rodney spun around in the chair. "You can hear that?"

"Hear what?" Carson asked.

"Shut up. Not talking to you."

"Well who in the bloody hell are you talking to?"

John barked and Rodney frowned. He forgot that dogs were supposed to having exceptional hearing. This was both problematic and freakin' _awesome_. He wondered if he could use it to his advantage in the labs. He was pretty sure that Miko and Simpson talked about his ass at least once a week, though he couldn't prove it.

"Rodney? I really have to go. I'll let you know if I find anything. Beckett out."

"Carson! Carson, I'm not done with you yet! Carson!" John whined and lowered his head to his paws again. "The nerve of some people," Rodney griped.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I've gotta tell you, this is weird for me. You're horrible company when you're human, but this is atrocious. At least you can understand me, I suppose. I think, anyway. You can, can't you?"

John barked.

"Thought so. You really are handling this well. I commend you."

John whined again and Rodney frowned. "Not handling it so well after all, huh?" Rodney rolled the chair over to the bed and reached out, pausing. "May I?"

John sighed a little through his nose and closed his eyes, so Rodney figured that was all the permission he was getting. Reaching out, he patted John gently on the top of the head. "I will fix this," he promised. "I don't know how yet, but I'll fix it. You just… have to give me a little time."

John turned and nudged Rodney's hand with his nose. Rodney thought that meant _I know._

.::.

It wasn't until the sun had already started to set that Rodney realized John might be hungry and really, the only reason he realized it was because _he_ was getting hungry.

They'd spent the majority of the afternoon watching movies (Rodney) and napping (John), but now it seemed that John was starting to get a little restless, so Rodney figured it was a good time to venture out into the city.

Elizabeth had made the announcement an hour earlier about John's temporary _condition_ and she'd asked that everyone try to maintain some semblance of normalcy. The whole thing made Rodney laugh and John hunker down even more on the bed.

"It's now or never, you know."

John gave him a look that Rodney figured meant _Never is fine with me_ , but Rodney patted his paw and stood up, closing the laptop. He groaned loudly as he stretched, cracking back before he motioned to John. "Come on. Best to just get it over with."

John sighed loudly and stood, shaking his fur out before he hopped down from the bed. Rodney grinned and opened the door, allowed John to trot out in front of him.

It was definitely weird watching John walk down the hallway, tail wagging behind him, but Rodney did his best to keep from snickering as he followed after him. Blessedly, the hallways were mostly empty, but the Mess was in full swing.

It was hysterical to watch as a group of marines snapped to attention as doggy John passed, but it was even funnier to watch him straighten as much as a dog could manage and give a quiet little 'woof' in return.

People left John alone for the most part as he made his way to the line with Rodney, but as they passed the physics table, Radek stood and pointed.

"Chodsky pes!"

"Excuse me?" Rodney asked, turning to glare at his second-in-command. "What did you just say?"

"Chodsky pes! I have not seen one for years!"

"If you're having hallucinations…"

"Colonel Sheppard, Rodney," Radek said. "Is a shepherd! I had one when I was small child!"

"Oh. Yes. Not German though, right?"

"No, no. From Czechoslovakia. Bohemian shepherd. Wonderful dog. I have a book."

"You brought a book about dogs to another galaxy?"

"Do not judge."

"Too late."

Radek rolled his eyes. "I will bring it to you."

"Right. Well… thanks." At his side, John snuffled a little, reminding Rodney why they were there. "Food. Yes. Thanks, Radek."

Radek waved them off.

"Well," Rodney said, "at least now we know what you are."

John looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah… I don't know what good that does either."

John barks in response.


End file.
